doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Shakespeare Code (TV)
''The Shakespeare Code ''ou ''Peines d'amour gagnées ''en français est le deuxième épisode de la saison 29 (saison 3 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Il fait figurer William Shakespeare, qui apparaît pour la première fois dans la série depuis The Chase en 1965. Shakespeare était apparu entretemps dans plusieurs autres média, dont A Groatsworth of Wit, une bande dessinée avec le Neuvième Docteur également écrite par Gareth Roberts, le scénariste de l'épisode et un grand fan du dramaturge anglais. Synopsis Pour le premier voyage de Martha, le Docteur lui fait visiter l'Angleterre élisabéthaine. Ils y rencontrent William Shakespeare et doivent combattre des forces provenant de l'aube des temps afin que l'Histoire du monde ne soit pas changée à jamais… Distribution *Le Docteur - David Tennant *Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman *William Shakespeare - Dean Lennox Kelly *Lilith - Christina Cole *Wiggins - Sam Marks *Doomfinger - Amanda Lawrence *Bloodtide - Linda Clarke *Richard Burbage - Jalaal Hartley *Will Kempe - David Westhead *Dolly Bailey - Andree Bernard *Lynley - Chris Larkin *Geôlier - Stephen Marcus *Peter Streete - Matt King *Prêcheur - Robert Demeger *Reine Elizabeth - Angela Pleasence Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Russell T Davies et Julie Gardner *Scénariste - Gareth Roberts *Producteur - Phil Collinson *Réalisateur - Charles Palmer *Directeur de photographie - Ernie Vincze BSC *Chef décorateur - Edward Thomas *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de production - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Louise Page *Monteur - Matthew Tabern *Effets spéciaux - Any Effects Univers Individus *Le papier psychique ne fonctionne pas sur William Shakespeare, ce qui est apparemment une preuve de son génie. Culture *Le Docteur et Martha mentionnent Harry Potter à plusieurs reprises. *Le Docteur cite Retour vers le futur pour expliquer à Martha comment le passé peut être changé. *Shakespeare dit "être ou ne pas être" ("to be or not to be"), qu'il utilisera dans sa pièce Hamlet. Références *En plus de son apparition dans The Chase, Shakespeare est apparu jeune garçon dans AUDIO: The Time of the Daleks ''et plus âgé dans AUDIO: ''The Kingmaker et RN: The Empire of Glass. *Lilith mentionne les Eternels (DW : Enlightment) *Le Docteur mentionne les Sycorax. (DW : The Christmas Invasion) *La flèche qui est tirée sur le TARDIS est toujours là à l'épisode suivant et sera retirée par le Docteur (DW : Gridlock). *Le Docteur utilise le titre de "Sir Docteur du TARDIS" (DW : Tooth and Claw). *La colère de la Reine Elizabeth envers le Docteur vient de leur mariage (DW: The End of Time, The Day of the Doctor). *Le Docteur garde la boule de cristal contenant les Carrionnites. Il l'entreposera dans un coffre dans le TARDIS (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp). *Le Docteur a dit avoir rencontré Shakespeare auparavant (DW: Planet of Evil, City of Death). Notes *Cet épisode ressemble beaucoup à la bande dessinée du Neuvième Docteur A Groatsworth of Wit, égalemment écrite par Gareth Roberts. *Le titre original fait penser à The Da Vinci Code, dont l'histoire est aussi centrée sur un personnage connu de la Renaissance. *C'est la deuxième fois qu'un écrivain connu devient un personnage de la nouvelle série, le premier étant Charles Dickens dans The Unquiet Dead. **Dans la série "classique", un autre écrivain, H. G. Wells, est apparu dans l'épisode Timelash. *Le mot "Sycorax" vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare, La Tempête (The Tempest). Audience L'audience finale fut de 7,22 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. en:The Shakespeare Code (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 29 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Dixième Docteur Catégorie:Histoires avec William Shakespeare Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2007